


Консул и Судья

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: розовый</p>
    </blockquote>





	Консул и Судья

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: розовый

Здесь царит тягучий, сладкий - почти на грани с горечью - аромат. Кажется, еще немного, и прямо из воздуха можно будет выжимать розовое масло.  
Дворцовый комплекс Рабанастры причудлив и полон мелких неожиданностей. Вот, к примеру, этот розарий. Солнце Далмаски неистово и беспощадно, но здесь царит тень, прохлада, тихо журчит небольшой фонтан. И сотни розовых цветков наполняют воздух своим благоуханием.  
Поистине – в этом вся Далмаска: пустыня и розы, роскошь и нищета, бессилье и гордыня.  
Каждый цветок – размером с кулак взрослого мужчины. Лепестки чуть бахромятся по краям. Никаких оттенков, перехода цветов – они розовые от центра и до самого края. Словно искусственные.  
Новый консул Далмаски неторопливо снимает перчатку.  
Лепестки нежные, чуть бархатистые.  
Пышная, до самого предела распустившаяся роза казалась неживой, неподверженной тлению подделкой. Но стоило неосторожно коснуться, и на землю посыпались лепестки.  
\- Господин консул… Прибыл Судья-Магистр Габрант.  
\- Проводите его в мой кабинет.  
Он все так же не отрывал взгляд от розовых лепестков на земле.  
Ноа.  
Значит, Глава Девятого Бюро прибыл, чтобы лично проследить за поведением наследника Дома Солидор? 

Этого следовало ожидать. Любимый пес Императора, почти друг, почти воспитанник, преданный лично Грамису и только ему одному. Кому еще отец доверил бы следить за сыном?  
Но как же это невовремя. 

И ведь именно здесь, в Рабанастре, есть то, что может отвлечь Ноа, заставить его забыть обо всем остальном.  
Без этого, пожалуй, не обойтись. Ландисиец слишком упрям и въедлив, стоит ему ухватить кончик нити – он распутает клубок до конца.  
Проще было бы убрать его. Смерть Судьи-Магистра Габранта была бы решением множества проблем, уходящих далеко за пределы Далмаски.  
Человек, которого молва давно нарекла убийцей братьев, смотрит на пышные розовые цветы.  
Это ложь, что убивать тяжело. Убить легко, тяжело жить с этим.  
Готов ли я лишиться Габранта?  
Нет. Неправильный вопрос.  
Готов ли я поставить под угрозу весь замысел из-за простой привязанности? Оставить его в живых, зная, что он неминуемо будет копать, пока не докопается до истинной интриги? Ведь рано или поздно он поймет, что за одной интригой скрывается другая.  
Значит, без налбинского узника не обойтись.

\-------------------  
Проблеск розового света за колоннами.  
Судья-Магистр бездумно свернул, и океан розовых цветов бросился ему навстречу, ударил свежестью, запахом земли и зелени, головокружительным ароматом роз.  
Шлем он держал в руках. Но Судье давно не нужно было стальное забрало, чтобы сохранить лицо. Внешне он оставался спокойным. 

Такие же розы росли когда-то в цветнике его матери. Редкий сорт в их краях, «Южный рассвет», кажется. Огромные цветы нежного розового оттенка.  
В детстве они с братом почему-то были уверены, что эти розы должны быть очень сладкими на вкус. И безжалостно обдирали лепестки, не теряя надежды найти самую сладкую в мире розу. И многочисленные неудачи почему-то не отвращали их от этого занятия. А потом они стали постарше, и набеги на цветник прекратились. Сколько же им было лет тогда? Два года, три?  
Удивительно, как долго можно помнить подобную ерунду.

Так, значит, он жив. Его не казнили.  
Габрант не понимал, что он чувствует. Что он должен чувствовать.  
Почему его оставили в живых? Чтобы использовать против брата? Или скорее – против кого-то другого? Ондор – первый, кто приходит на ум. Но, наверняка, есть и другие варианты.

Все это казалось неважным.  
Неожиданное воскрешение брата вернуло из небытия старую боль и ненависть. 

А эти розы!

Он будто вернулся в прошлое. Не к убийству Раминаса и казни капитана фон Ронсенберга. Намного, намного дальше в прошлое.

Обрекая Баша на бесчестие и смерть, он действовал не из ненависти – лишь из необходимости. Баш фон Ронсенберг давно был ему чужим. Ничто их не связывало, кроме внешности – одной на двоих. 

А теперь его снова терзало то, давнее, удушающе-багровое – почему ты жив? Как ты смеешь жить? Предав свою родину, свою семью, как ты смеешь называть себя Ронсенбергом? Присягать кому-то на верность? 

Далмаска пала, а этот снова жив. Как издевка. 

Нежные розовые цветы расплывались перед глазами.  
Судья-магистр надел шлем. И пошел прочь.

\-------------------  
Розовые лепестки россыпью лежат на деловых бумагах.  
Судья сидит на низенькой скамье у окна, смотрит в пол. И солнце золотит стриженый затылок.  
Стянуть бы перчатку и коснуться этого золота.  
А лучше – послать весь мир, запереться в спальне и завалить своего личного соглядатая на постель, устланную розовыми лепестками. Позволить себе хоть немного этой роскоши – быть просто людьми.  
Слишком многое поставлено на карту. 

Вопрос так и останется невысказанным. Он задаст его Башу, но не задаст Солидору.  
И тот будет рад.  
Ведь мотив так прозрачен.  
Ты думаешь, так легко быть братоубийцей, Ноа?  
Если б ты желал смерти своему брату, он не прожил бы так долго после падения Ландиса. 

Розовые лепестки засохнут между страниц. Приедут в Аркадис и окажутся в ящике стола.  
Даже высохнув, они сохранят свой чистый розовый цвет. Будто символ идеального мира, где нет ни горя, ни предательства, ни самой смерти


End file.
